powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
I Love Lothor
I Love Lothor is the twentieth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Synopsis Lothor creates a television show to brainwash viewers into adoring him as their new ruler, but its director Mr. Ratwell is destroyed by a lovestruck Cam and Blake. Marah & Kapri desire to assist their uncle Lothor in taking over the Earth by changing his image, and consult the television producer monster, Mister Ratwell! The idea is to broadcast a sappy sitcom starring Lothor, with a hypnotizing spell alongside, to force all of humanity to adore the Evil Space Ninja. Ratwell's love spell is also used on Cam & Blake, causing both of them to compete to the death for the affections of Tori! Plot Lothor hires Mr. Ratwell to help him create a television show which will brainwash the population into adoring him as their ruler. During a cooking class, Cam and Blake drink a smoothie spiked with a love potion by Marah and Kapri, causing them to fight over Tori and ruining the cooking class. When Tori stumbles onto the set of Lothor's new show, she is captured. Lothor begins airing his show, which brainwashes people into loving him in another attempt to conquer the world. Cam and Blake take their feud to the beach, where they battle for Tori. Mr. Ratwell shows up and starts shooting at them. The two morph, and continue fighting each other. After escaping, Tori appears and tries to stop them. When Mr. Ratwell fires at Tori, Blake goes all out and destroys Ratwell. Mr. Ratwell retaliates by turning into a giant-sized rat. Cam and the Thunder Rangers destroy Ratwell with the Samurai Thunder Megazord. This breaks the love spell over Cam and Blake, restoring them to normal. This also breaks the love spell over the many girls that were brainwashed by Lothor into falling in love with him, causing them to confusedly look at the homemade placards they are holding and toss them aside. Back at the Ninja Ops, Cam and Blake are still recovering from the effects of the love potion and the two agree never to fall in love again for a while. Tori question what Blake was going to say while he and Cam were fighting. But the Navy and Green Rangers shrug it off. Meanwhile, Shane, Dustin, and Hunter arrive with a plate of some homemade chicken as a way to make it up for the botched cooking class but it turns out they picked it up from a fast food joint. Cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe (Green Samurai Ranger) *Megan Nicol as Kelly Halloway *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe (voice) & Lothor *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Choobo (voice) *Mark Wright as Mr. Ratwell (Director) (voice) *Catherine Gwyne as Cute Girl Errors *Kanoi mispronounced Lothor's name as Lotor. *Hunter's American accent slips when he is talking to Sensei with Shane and Dustin. *Kapri claims there are only 5 Rangers when there are actually 6 by this point. Notes *This episode most acts on the love triangle between Tori, Blake, and Cam. *The episode's name may be a reference to the popular tv show'' I Love Lucy''. *This episode reveals that Blake still has feelings for Tori. *A reference is made to pop music singers Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Ninja Storm Category:Episode